cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Ty Reign
Tyler Damian Rain is an African American iWrestler, better known by his ring name Ty Reign. '''He was most recently signed to the iGlobal Network, competing for the Heart of Wrestling (HOW) brand. He is best known for his work in the Spartan Allianc3 Network, most notably SAW (Spartan Alliance Wrestling) and iWU (iWrestling Uncensored). Reign is well known for his technical style, having patterned himself after the likes of noted inspirations such as The Dynamite Kid, Chris Benoit, Harley Race, Bret Hart and Eddie Guerrero among others. Considering himself to be a student of the game, Reign prides himself on embracing and implementing all aspects of his training when competing. Through his travels , Reign has developed an aggressive yet adaptive style thats has faired him well in combat and increased his career lifespan. These qualities earned Reign the nickname of "The Rottweiler", which he would fully embrace later in his career. Along with being know for his mixed style, Reign is all so known for his history of head related injuries, as he has received both concussions and facial damage as a result of some of his matches. These injuries have been integrated into storylines, as Reign has used his concussions to explain his changes from heel to face (and vice-versa) and change in mentality. Training and Competing (2008-2014) '''Time in Mexico Ty Reign competed in amateur wrestling in both high school and college. He decided at the age of 20 he wanted to pursue professional wrestling, being a fan since he was 3 years old. During a vacation with his family in Mexico, he came across a wrestling school in Tijuana. Instead of returing homing following his vacation, he decided to stay in Mexico to take part in the school. He remained there for 5 months learning in ring basics and how to apply his collegiate mat work to the ring. During a practice match with one of the other students, Reign was approached by British Legend, Toddrick Engles Sr, who was visiting the school as he was friend with the owner. Impressed by Reign's drive and determination, Engles offered Reign the opportunity to continue his training with him in England. Days later Reign began training at the Victorian Wrestling Academy. Time in the UK Reign spent 8 months training in the Victorian Wrestling Academy under the tutelage of Toddrick Engles Sr. Training in a group of 3 (including Christopher Classic and Engles' son, Toddrick Jr), Reign struggled the most to adapt to the European Style. Falling well behind his "classmates", Reign began to look to wrestling favorites of his in order to draw inspiration. Reign began to pattern the early parts of his style after that of "The Dynamite Kid" Tom Billington and Harley Race. Upon implementing his newfound style, Reign began to improve considerably, finally finding himself as a competitor. Developing a more stiff and hard hitting style, Reign began to impress VWA staff to the point he was granted permission to debut for the Academy's promotion, the Victorian Wrestling Alliance. Reign made his in ring debut for the VWA on March 23, 2008, winning his bout in under 10 minutes Time in Japan ''' Reign would spend the next year and a half competing for the VWA, achieving some success by winning the VWA World's Freestyle Championship on two different occasions. Following tbis success, Reign was given the opportunity to continue his training with the VWA's sister promotion, Rising Sun Wrestling (Now Realm - 1) in Japan. Reign trained under various members of the RSW training staff for 4 months before debuing in January of 2010. Reign was assigned to competing in the Junior Heavyweight Division, his first match being the first of many with long time rival YuNama Ishiharu in which he lost by pinfall. During his initial stint in RSW, Reign worked primarily as a heel due to his aggressive in ring style. Due to the Japanese media drawing similarities between him and Tom Billington, Reign was nickmamed "Dynamite JR" in Japan. This later prompted Reign to take on a different nickname, "The Tynamite Kid", in honor of Billington. Reign would manage to capture the Junior Heavyweight Championship from YuNama Ishiharu in a later bout but would lose the title only two weeks later. '''Emergence of "Ty2J" As Reign continued to progress in RSW, he began to embrace his heelish role much more than before. He began to implement use of more illegal tactics (such as eye rakes and illegal use of the ropes), straying away from his previous stoic nature and instead being much more cocky and upfront with his personality. As time passed, Reign would begin to change his look and attitude, pattering himself more in the light of another wrestling favorite in Chris Jericho. Going under the moniker of "Ty2J", Reign began a steady rise to the top of the Junior Heavyweight Division, wining the RSW Junior Heavyweight Championship on 2 occasions between the years 2011 - 2012. He would face off against RSW mainstays YuNama Ishiharu, Ichigo Yamagata, and luchador Motelico in that year period. Following his loss of the Junior Title, Reign demanded a promotion to the Heavyweight division from RSW management. Initially rejected, Reign then demanded an opportunity to prove his value to the Heavyweight division, Reign was given an openweight match against fellow gaijin competitor and heavyweight, Curtis Anderson. The match would take place in June of 2012. Reign in the interviews and promos leading up to the match downplayed the idea of Anderson being a challenge, calling him an easy stepping stone (continuing to embrace his Jericho like persona). At the RSW Event, Future Shock, Reign would go on to lose to Anderson in a defeat deemed "merciless" and "disturbing" by those who watched. Anderson managed to injure Reign severely, as him recieved multiple concussions, a separated shoulder, and bruised ribs from the match. The beatdown played off of Reign's overconfidence and underestimating of Anderson while also highlighting Anderson's cruelty. Anderson was believed to have went to far, having overstepped his bounds (resulting in Anderson shooting during the match). Coming of Age Reign would be out of action for 6 months. During the final months of his rehabbing period, Reign began have a different outlook on his career. After re-watching the tape of his match with Anderson, he noticed how the crowd reacted to the beating he received during the match (as the cameras showed crowd members looking away and or watching in disbelief at various points in the match). Feeling as though he had lost his dignity and honor having acted as he had for so long, Reign yearned to comeback with the purpose of redeeming himself. In the month before his return, Reign contacted officials stating that he would leave the company within a year. The reason for this was due to Reign feeling he had accomplished everything he could (out of storyline) and he had the desire to finally return home to the States. As a repayment for him leaving, he promised to perform at his best.with the year. He was granted his wish by RSW management and Reign would make his return in January of 2013. Reign returned to RSW in January of the new year as a babyface, receiving a huge ovation from the RSW crowd. Reign's contract status was integrated into RSW storylines. He stated that he would make every match count and not leave the fans disappointed. Before he exited the ring, he addressed Curtis Anderson, stating that he hadn't forgotten about their previous bout and challenged him to a match at RSW End Game, the final date left on his contract. He stated that by that time he would be ready to avenge his loss and prove himself to the world. Upon his return to the ring, Reign began using a much different in ring style than he had prior, implementing more strikes, submissions, and dives to his arsenal. He stated that he drew inspiration for changing his style from watching matches from Keiji Mutoh and Eddie Guerrero. Feeling the need to start from the ground up, Reign voluntarily returned to the Junior Heavyweight Division. During a return match from their RSW Junior Heavyweight Championship match from 2 years earlier, Reign debuted his new finisher, the EnzTygiri, ''against Yunama Ishiharu. In doing so Reign would recapture the Junior Title for a fourth time and have his longest reign as champion (5 months in total). Reign would also compete against heavyweights during his Reign, as a reward from management for his artitude change and hardwork. Following his loss of the RSW Junior Heavyweight Championship in November of that year, Reign opted not to reinstate his rematch clause. He decided to set his sights soley on his rematch with Anderson. He called out Anderson on RSW TV, stating that Anderson had not given him an answer to his challenge. Anderson came out, and stated that he had no need to except the challenge after decimating Reign the first time. Reign responded by saying he was blinded by his own self conceit and stated that Anderson never beat him, but more so beat the attitude out of him. He then stated that this time he would give him the fight Anderson desired a year prior. Anderson accepted the match, saying that he had nothing to do that day and that he wouldn't mind "receiving another paycheck for another five minute massacre". RSW officials made the match official later that night. At End Game, Reign defeated Anderson in a 25 minute bout after using three EnzTygiri kicks. He was met with a huge ovation from the crowd and a going away celebration in the ring by the RSW officials and wrestlers. Anderson then returned to the ring and shook Reign's hand before the show ended. Following the event, Reign left to return to the states to compete on the American independent circuit. Early Promotions '''Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2014) ' Ty Reign made his XWF (then known as the Xtreme Wrestling League) debut in early 2014 upon his return to the states from his stint in Japan. During his time there he became both XWF Hardcore Champion and XWF World Tag Team Champion with (long time tag partner and later rival) Alexander Wayne, each on one occasion. He later began a brief feud with then tag team partner Alexander Wayne over his Hardcore Championship in a 3 match series. Each picked up a victory in the series but a 3rd match never came to fruition due to both men leaving the promotion due to creative differences. Recent Promotions Spartan Alliance Wrestling (2014-2015) Reign made his SAW debut during the first ever SAW Week (an event used to continue current SAW storylines and debut new talent) on the Oct 4 edition of the program. He defeated Anthony Moore in his first match after using a brainbuster variation through an announce table to incapacitate him. He would go on to compete against Ray Huffman in the second episode of SAW Week, but this time in a losing effort. He would later defeat Valentino De Campo on the fourth episode. In a match billed as putting the two most impressive prospects from SAW week against one another, Reign faced former partner Alexander Wayne on the 21st edition of SAW Last Breath. During the match, Reign used a chair to break the ankle of Alexander Wayne. When questioned as to why he attacked Wayne, Reign cut a promo explaining his actions. According to Reign, Anthony Moore was present for Wayne and Reign's final bout in the defunct XWF. Despite Reign winning the match, Moore decided to offer Wayne a contract to SAW due to having a better look for the company. Wayne later explained to Reign backstage that despite getting the contract, he wouldn't sign unless Reign was signed with him. As both left the locker room area, Wayne attacked Reign and superkicked him down a flight of stairs causing Reign to be hospitalized for several months. 2 months later Reign was visited by Ryan Future, who explained that he paid for Reign's hospital bills due to him seeing much potential in him. He told Reign that if he rehabbed quick enough and could get himself together, he would sign him to an SAW contract, explaining his entry into the company. Reign also explained that he didn't always act so viciously and mercilessly, attributing these new characteristics as side effects of Wayne's actions. Despite Wayne never denying Reign's claims, he was still treated as the face in the feud due to Reign's vicious demeanor and actions towards him and that Reign had no clear evidence to support his claims. At SAW Shut Your Mouth, Reign faced Alexander Wayne in a Falls Count Anywhere match. In the final moments of the match, Reign was nailed with Alexander Wayne's signature Wayne Train Knee Lift. The moved not only managed to give Wayne the win but caused facial damage to Reign, causing to take time off to recover. Reign returned to SAW on the June 25 edition of Last Breath after nearly 4 months out of action to assist Leon Thompson in a triple threat match between him, 83, and Alexander Wayne. Following the match Reign, Leon Thompson, and Ray Huffman formed The Brotherhood. The was stable formed out of frustration with SAW creative,with each of the members feeling it was time to make their own opportunities as opposed to waiting for them. The next week Reign and Thompson earned a victory for the Brotherhood by defeating the team of Gary Simpson and Alexander Wayne after Wayne abandoned half way through the match after deeming Simpson not credible enough to be his partner. iWrestling Uncensored (2015) As part of iWU's partnership with the SA3Network, Ty Reign made his iWU debut on the show's 2nd episode. Per request of iWU owner Bill Boyd, Reign was asked to adopted a more "colorful" gimmick and change his style to fit the "iWU mold", which empasized being more of a character than a wrestler. Reign complied and debuted with a new attire and look. During his debut match on the 2nd episode of iWU with SAW competitor 83, Reign was struck with a steel chair by Ray Huffman, who was at ringside doing commentary. The next week during the Huffman's match with Kevin Bane, Reign's entrance music played during the match, distracting him and allowed for Kevin Bane to pick up the victory. Reign and Huffman faced off on the fourth edition of iWU (with Reign debuting a new look), but the match resulted in a double count due to the two brawling outside of the ring after weeks of built up frustration. The two would then compete in a non-sanctioned street fight at the Spicy Nights CPV, which Reign won. Free Agency and iGlobal Network (2016-Present) Ty Reign competed in the Combat event on the Home of Xtreme Network were he lost to Juro Lunarspark. Reign also competed on the 9th episode of Lion's Den, defeating Kruno Vasko in a replacement main event for the previously booked Scott Barnett versus Leon Purr. In iWrestling * Finishing Moves ** As Ty Reign *** Reign Buster (Fisherman Buster, early career) *** Chapter Black (Jumping Fisherman Buster, 2015- Present) *** Cross Lock''' (Inverted Sharpshooter, 2015-Present) *** '''Tynamite Kill Kick (T2K)' / '''Enz-Ty-Giri (Step-Up Enzugiri, 2014-Present) *** 'Dog Collar' (T'riangle Choke, 2015-Present) *** Reign of Terror (Vertical Suplex Stunner, 2014) - used rarely thereafter *** Life Switch (Inverted Killswitch) - used in his final year in Japan *** Shining Star Splash - (Frog Splash) in his final year in Japan and as a tribute to Eddie Guerrero ** '''As Ty2J *** Reign Buster (Fisherman Buster, sometimes from the top rope) *** Brooklyn Bind (Boston Crab, sometimes with knee driven into opponent's back) *** Ty-Ger Bomb (Double Underhook Powerbomb) - set up for Brooklyn Bind * Signature Moves ** Anklebreaker ''(Running Front Chop Block, 2014 -2016) ** Arm Wringer Flip into Leg Drop, sometimes followed by a Short Arm Scissor ** ''Blackout (Complete Shot) ** Black Bind ''(Koji Clutch, usually transitioned out of Blackout) ** ''Buckle Buster ''(Brainbuster onto to turnbuckle, 2014 -2016) - used rarely after ** Cross Armbreaker ** Cloverleaf Lift Backbreaker ** ''Hail Mary (Diving Headbutt, sometimes done to a standing opponent) ** Dragon Screw Leg Whip, sometimes into ring ropes ** Dragon Screw Neck Whip (Rope Hung Twisting Neckbreaker)- used in Japan, rarely thereafter ** Drop Combo (Scoop Slam into Jumping Elbow Drop followed by a Jumping Leg Drop then finally with a Jumping Knee Drop) ** Drop Down Uppercut Slap ** Dropkick, often times to an opponent's knees ** European Uppercut ** Figure Four Leglock, sometimes around the ringpost ** Knife Edge Chop, used from multiple positions ** Like a Bullet ''(Suicide Dive, usually preceded by a gunshot taunt) ** Moonsault - used throughout tenure in Japan ** Multiple Suplex Variations *** Backdrop, sometimes while spinning or from the top rope *** ''Belly to Back Trick (two backdrop finished off by a release German) *** Engles-Plex ''(Trapping Suplex) - adopted from Toddrick Engles *** German, either bridging or release *** Snap - early career *** Vertical, sometimes onto the floor, concrete, or while delaying *** ''New School (Rope Walk Single Arm DDT) *** Slap to face *** Snapmare *** Spinning Spinebuster *** STF *** Tombstone Piledriver - done rarely * Nicknames ** "The Tynamite Kid" ** "The Outsider" ** "The Rottweiler" ** "Shining" (final year in Japan) ** "Ty2J" (middle stint in Japan) ** "Hollywood" (iWU) * Entrances ** Kiss My Eyes (Justice Mix) by AFI ** And the Snakes Start to Sing by Bring Me the Horizon (SAW) ** Hollywood Remix (featuring Nickleback) (iWU) Championship and accomplishments * Rising Sun Wrestling ** RSW Junior Heavyweight Champion (4 times) * Xtreme Wrestling Federation ** XWF Hardcore Championship (2 times) ** XWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) Category:SA3N Category:IWU